Machine controllers used in robotics, manufacturing, aerospace, industrial machinery, and other industries are typically programmed to perform a specific set of predefined movements or actions. This may be time-consuming and resource-intensive. For example, programming a robot to perform a single repetitive task may require all robot components to be fixtured. Once programmed, the robot may be unable to adapt, compensate for changes, or adjust to a new operating environment. Changes in robot function typically require reprogramming, verification, validation, and other processes to ensure proper operation.